Dream come true
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun… nama itu selalu tergiang-giang di pikiranku"/ "Ahhh Minhh so tight ukhhh kau nikmathhh sekalih Minhh fuck! Ini sangat enakhh " YAOI, NC, ONESHOOT!/ RnR please!


**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Summary : "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun… nama itu selalu tergiang-giang di pikiranku"/ "Ahhh Minhh~ so tight~ ukhhh~ kau nikmathhh sekalih Minhh~ fuck! Ini sangat enakhh~" YAOI, NC, ONESHOOT!/ RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, NC-21, DE EL EL…**

**Berhubung otak yadong author lagi muncul, dengan nistanya saya persembahkan sebuah ff yang tak layak di konsumsi oleh anak-anak! So, yang merasa masih dibawah umur menjauh, ne? kalau masih nekat dosa di tanggung sendiri… :p**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
NO SILENT READER!  
NO COPAS!**

'**apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers dan review.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dream come true**

"Ya, apa kau tidak bosan menatap wajah stoic itu terus menerus,eoh?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat yang tersisir rapi serta kacamata tebal yang bertengger manis diwajahnya yang menatap bosan kearah seseorang yang ada disbelahnya.

Sungmin mendelik pada seseorang yang sedang membaca buku tebal di sebelahnya. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah bosan. Oh god! Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun begitu tampan, Hyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memeluk poster yang ia dapat dari majalah yang tadi pagi ia beli.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Min." gumam Woohyun sambil menatap aneh kearah Sungmin, ia sangat tahu temannya itu menggilai seorang penyanyi solo yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin dan Choi Woohyun sudah cukup lama berteman, mereka bertemu saat mereka sama-sama berada satu kelas saat kenaikan kelas ketika mereka kelas XI, sedangkan mereka sudah kelas XII dan beruntungnnya Sungmin yang sedikit 'berbeda' itu sekelas lagi dengan Woohyun yang notebene-nya mau berteman dengannya tanpa peduli bahwa Sungmin itu seorang gay.

"Ne, dan aku gila karena seorang pangeran tampan Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus posternya, tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin ada seseorang yang menyeringai melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Woohyun melanjutkan membaca bukunya, meski ia sedikit mengintip wajah Sungmin yang asih memerah dan berceloteh ria dengan poster barunya itu membuat Woohyun tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min, kita kerjakan di apartemenmu saja."

"Huh, sudah satu tahun tapi kau tak pernah mengajakku kerumahmu, Hyun?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena aku tak ingin kau masuk kerumahku yang jelek, Min." jawab Woohyun datar, ia sedikit membenarkan kacamata tebalnya dan menyisir rambutnya yang terkena angin.

"Dasar, padahal sudah satu tahun kita berteman tetapi kau masih saja tertutup padaku." Gumam Sungmin cemberut.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahukan apa yang ingin kau ketahui tetangku, Min." ucap Woohyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ne ne…"

**APARTEMEN SUNGMIN.**

Akibat orang tuanya yang sibuk, Sungmin harus hidup mandiri meski ini smua memang keinginannya tetapi ia terkadang merasa kesipian juga sampai Woohyun datang dan menjadi temannya, sejak saat itu Woohyun terkadang menginap di apartemen Sungmin jika Sungmin mengajaknya untuk nonton film sampai larut malam.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aku datang kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas ini! Bukan untuk menonton fim! Cepat matikan tv itu dan kerjakan tugas ini!" seru Woohyun kesal sambil menatap Sungmin yang hendak menyalakan tv.

"Huh." dengus Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping Woohyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'manis.'

Woohyun menatap Sungmin yang tertidur di meja belajar karena mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya bersama Woohyun. Sambil memperhatikan Sungmin, Woohyun mengerjakan tugas yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

Woohyun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kedar kemanisan Lee Sungmin yang sangat menaikan hasratnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang masih terlelap dengan kepala yang miring.

**Cup**

Woohyun mengecup bibir shape M Sungmin dengan lembut, perlahan kecupannya berubah menjadi lumatan, ia sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. Tidak ingin membuat temannya terbangun, Woohyun menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengusap bibir Sungmin yang basah dengan lembut** .**

"Jaljayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam itu, paginya Sungmin terbangun di atas kasurnya dan tak menemuan Woohyun dimanapun. Dan sejak saat itu juga temannya itu tak masuk kesekolah selama tiga hari dan menambah kadar kebosanan Sungmin adalah tugas yang menumpuk serta ujian praktek yang membuatnya tak bisa menonton konser idolanya yang dilaksanakan dua hari lalu. Itu semua membuat mood seorang Lee Sungmin sangat buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara yang Sungmin kenal membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, bagaimana bisa Woohyun masuk? Tentu saja karena Sungmin yang memberikan password apartemennya ini epada temannya itu.

"Meratapi nasib." Jawab Sungmin singkat membuat Woohyun heran. Saat ini Woohyun memakai kemeja lengan pajang kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan memakai celana jins seperti biasa ia mengkancingkan kemeja sampai leher dan jangan lupakn rambutnya yang tersisir sangat rapi dengan belah tengah juga kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil terus memandangi poster Cho Kyuhyun yang toplles dengan pose yang menggoda siapa saja termaksud author. (Author : -Mimisan-)

Sedangkan Woohyun yang melihat poster jumbo itu hanya menganga.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk tiga hari kemarin?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah Woohyun yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang tengkurap di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan poster Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Woohyun singkat.

"Oh…"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, kenapa mereka tak bersekolah? Tentu saja karena ini hari minggu dan sekolah mereka libur.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun… nama itu selalu tergiang-giang di pikiranku-" Woohyun terdiam menatap Sungmin yang masih memandang poster di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku sudah gila, bahkan Cho Kyuhyun tak mengenalku… Tetapi kenapa aku masih menyukainya? Bahkan aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa melihat siapa-siapa selain Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Hening.

"Kau sudah gila."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Woohyun yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hah, aku memang sudah gila, Hyun. Bahkan aku sampai bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Kyaaaaa~ benar-benar memalukan~" teriak Sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semakin yadong.

Woohyun menatap tingkah Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan buat mimpimu menjadi nyata."

Ucapan Woohyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan binggung. Woohyun perlahan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit, membuat rambut coklatnya tampak ikal, lalu ia mulai membuka kemejanya memperlihatkan abs-nya dan terakhir dengan seringai dibibirnya ia membuka kacamata tebalnya membuat Sungmin terbelalak menatapnya.

"C-Cho K-Kyuhyun?" cicit Sungmin menatap seseorang di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Ne, Sungmin chagi." gumam Woohyun yang ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun penyanyi solo terkenal itu. Sungmin masih tak percaya, ia mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aw…" Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin yang mesih shock.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Mianhae selama ini aku membohongimu, aku hanya tak ingin semua orang mengusik kehidupanku yang damai bersamamu." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan telinga Sungmin yang memerah.

"A-aku masih tidak bisa percaya… Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Kyuhyun menagkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa wajah ini masih tak bisa meyakinimu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Ia orang yang beruntung karena bisa sedekat ini dengan idolanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu maskulin membuatnya menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, perlahan ciuman itu menjadi panas kala Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Enghhh…hmphhh…" desah Sungmin sambil menggalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun lebih mendekat padanya. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam perlahan ia menyusupkan tangannya untuk menggelus punggung halus Sungmin, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

"Hah… hah…" deru nafas Sungmin memburu saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panas penuh gairah mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai melucuti baju Sungmin dan bajunya. Ia mulai merasa sesak di bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang sejak berciuman panas dengan Sungmin tadi. Kini keduanya sama-sama naked. Sungmin yang melihat junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegangpun bertambah memerah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin yang melihat kearah juniornya yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari Sungmin, kembali Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin, ia mulai menjilat leher putih Sungmin yang masih bersih dan member kissmark disana.

Mengecup, menjilat lalu menghisap itulah yang dikerjakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun pada leher dan bahu Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menegadahkan kepalanya sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik.

"Ahh…Kyuhhh~ ohhh…" desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu mengerjai tubuh namja bergigi kelinci itu.

Kini Kyuhyun berpindah kearah nipple Sungmin yang belum terjamah sedikitpun, dengan gemas Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin dengan kuat membuat Sungmin menggeliat.

"Ohh~ Kyuhhh mmnhh~ ah."

"Mendesahlah terus, chagi." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Bosan dengan nipple kanan Sungmin kini Kyuhyun berpindah ke nipple kiri Sungmin, ia sedikit menurunkan pinggulnya dan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya membuatnya dan Sungmin mendesah nikmat.

Karena Kyuhyun sibuk dengan nipplenya dan perut ratanya yang diberi kissmark, kini Sungminlah yang menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada Kyuhyun sambil melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kakinya.

"Ahhh Min…" desah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin semakin menekan juniornya. Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan langsung melahap junior Sungmin yang memerah dan sedikit menggeluarkan pre-cum dilubangnya.

"Ohhh~ kyuhhh~ ah! Ah! Fasterhhhh~ damn! Ini enak Kyuhhh~ deeperrr~ ahhh~ nghhh."

Desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin kuat menghisap junior Sungmin dan semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sampai Sungmin merasa ia akan cum.

"Ohhh~ nghhh~ Kyuhhh~ akhuuu-AHHH" teriak Sungmin penuh kenikmatan. Cairannya langsung ditelan oleh Kyuhyun, sedikit menetes di sudut bibirnya. Sungmin yang melihat pemandang seksi itu mau tak mau langsung bangkit dan menindih Kyuhyun, ia langsung melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Kyuhyun yang sempat terkejut langsung menyeringai. Ia membiarkan Sungmin untuk memanjakannya.

Tangan Sungmin yang nakal langsung menggelus junior Kyuhyun yang sangat keras.

"Ahhh."

Sungmin menyeringai dalam aksinya menjilat abs Kyuhyun yang sangat sexy itu. Tangannya mulai melakukan handjob membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengeliat nikmat. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia meremas bongkahan pantat bulat Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin bernafsu, Sungmin memulai menjilat junior Kyuhyun sedikit menggodanya dengan mengigit kecil testisnya.

"Ohhh~ masukan kedalam mulutmu~ minhhh~ aghh" desah Kyuhyun sambil menuntun kepala Sungmin agar menggulum juniornya. Sungmin menuruti pertintah Kyuhyun, ia langsung menghisap kuat junior Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggusap hole Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah dalam kulumannya pada junior Kyuhyun. Ia jadi tak berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada hole Sungmin. "Akhhh…" rintih Sungmin sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari junior Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali kedua jari tengah dan jari manisnya membuat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya yang lain menggangur mulai ia pakai untuk memilin nipple Sungmin yang mulai menegang lagi. Setelah memastikan hole Sungmin sudah tak setegang tadi, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya untuk mencari sweetspot Sungmin.

"Ahh~ di sanahh kyu~ morehh~" desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menggeluarkan jarinya pada Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin terlentang, ia langsung menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada hole Sungmin yang berkedut.

Jlebb

"AHHHHH!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sstt… tenangglah, Min." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menahan desahannya karena merasa juniornya di remas hole Sungmin.

"Move, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil menggalungkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya dengan pelan.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhhh~ fasterhhh~" desah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya, ia menggenjot Sungmin dengan brutal. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Kyuhyun mulai memilin nipple Sungmin sedangkan bibir tebalnya ia gunakan untuk menambah kissmark di paha halus Sungmin yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ahhh Minhh~ so tight~ ukhhh~ kau nikmathhh sekalih Minhh~ fuck! Ini sangat enakhh~" racau Kyuhyun sambil terus menggenjot Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ahhh~ kyuhhh akuhh cum~" desah Sungmin saat ia cum untuk yang kedua kalinya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang belum cum mempercepat genjotannya membuat Sungmin tersentak-sentak.

"Ahhhh~" desah Kyuhyun saat ia cum, ia menindih Sungmin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita ubah posisi." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membuat Sungmin menungging dihadapannya, Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat dihadapannya kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hole Sungmin yang masih terisi juniornya dengan cairan putihnya yang menetes kepaha mulus penuh kissmarkanya, Kyuhyun menjilat cairan putihnya yang menetes itu membuat Sungmin geli.

Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang membuat junior Kyuhyun memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Ahhh~" desah Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar kelinci nakal!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menampar pantat Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ Kyuhh~ fuck me please~"

"As your wish, baby." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, ia mulai menggenjot Sungmin dengan brutal.

"Ohhh~ kyuhhh~ fasterhhh~ masukkan lebih dalam~ hnhhh~ ahh~" dengan desahan Sungmin yang seperti itu Kyuhyun menenggelamkan juniornya sampai dalam sehingga membuat batang juniornya masuk semua.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~ fuck! Bitchy ming! So damn you~ ini enak~" racau Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor sambil memberi kissmark pada punggung Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ kyuhh~ akhuu mau~ahh"

"Bersama Minhh~" Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggenjot Sungmin membuat Sungmin tak sanggup mengikuti irama gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun.

"AHHH~" teriak keduanya saat cum mereka datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau mimpiku menjadi kenyataan begini." gumam Sungmin sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi kalau kau masih tak percaya." Bisik Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menggeratkan pelukannya dan sedikit menggesekkan juniornya pada belahan pantat Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ baiklah." desah Sungmin sambil mengerling nakal sambil meremas junior Kyuhyun yang menggesek pantatnya.

"Aishh! Sungminnieku rupanya nakal sekali." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mulai bangkit dan menindih Sungmin yang kini tangannya melingkar manis di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku fans yang sangat beruntung karena bisa melakukan ini dengan idolanya." Bisik Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan mnjilat telinga Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau juga fans yang beruntung karena mendapatkan hati seorang idolamu." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Saranghae…"

"Nado Saranghae."

Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin yang membengkak akibat ulahnya tadi mendengar balasan Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita lanjutkan yang tadi Kyu~" manja Sungmin dengan wajah memerahnya.

"As your wish~" Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mulai memasukkan juniornya ke'sarang'nya lagi.

"Ahh~ Fasterhhh Kyuuhhh~"

Dan desahan mulai memenuhi apartemen itu kembali. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka melakukannya sampai berapa ronde yang pasti kini kedua sejoli itu tengah dimabuk asmara serta nafsu yang membuat keduannya merasa dunia milik mereka berdua. (Anjiirrr~ mau muntah nih author ngetiknya wkwkwk)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**A/N : Mianhae ne sedikit gaje… hahaha cuma pengen melampiaskan otak yadong saya…**

**Jujur, pagi-pagi saya udah byuntae aja loh gegara mikirin Kyuhyun… dengan segala kapasitas ide saya yang cukup minim saya dengan kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi malah publish FF gini… hehehe *Curcol**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae kalau gaje dan alurnya kecepetan… saya sadar akan semua itu kok… ^^**

**Akhir kata,**

**RnR please… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SungKyu (SUNGminKYUhyun)**


End file.
